


Książki

by dieOtter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter/pseuds/dieOtter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester nie czyta książek... a może jednak?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Książki

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst powstał na potrzeby Fikatonu na Forum Literackim Mirriel. Betowała Tina Latawiec.

**Książki**

Dean Winchester nie czytał książek.

Każdą chwilę zajmowała mu opieka nad Sammym, pilnowanie, by mały nie chodził głodny, gdy tata był zajęty polowaniem, by się nie nudził ani nie zrobił sobie krzywdy podczas zabawy. Potem dodatkowo doszły kolejno nauka strzelania, walki wręcz i prowadzenia auta, a wreszcie pomoc tacie w zdobywaniu informacji niezbędnych do rozwiązania kolejnej sprawy. Dean Winchester po prostu nie miał czasu na lekturę.

Czasem tylko, gdy Sammy już spał, a on nie mógł zasnąć, świadom, że jeden z tych ściganych przez tatę potworów może przyjść także po nich, w takie noce Dean sięgał niekiedy po jedną ze znalezionych w plecaku brata książek, by zanurzywszy się w lekturze, zapomnieć na moment o rzeczywistości. Zawsze jednak odkładał ją na miejsce, nim brat się obudził. Dean Winchester nie czytał książek i w związku z tym musiał dbać o swoją reputację.

Pokój, który zajął w bunkrze, miał sprytnie zakamuflowaną skrytkę w ścianie nad łóżkiem. Dean odkrył ją przypadkiem, gdy wrócił pewnej nocy w stanie lekkiej nieważkości i musiał łapać się czego popadło, by nie skończyć na podłodze. W takim miejscu, jak dawna siedziba Ludzi Pisma, łowcy nie potrzebowali skrytek na broń, bo broń znajdowała się tam dosłownie wszędzie. Dlatego widok kryjówki podsunął Deanowi inny pomysł. Gdy już wytrzeźwiał następnego ranka, zaczął wcielać pomysł w życie.

Pierwsze kilka pozycji – tanie kryminały – kupił na stacji benzynowej przy okazji robienia drobnych zakupów. Kiedy Sam się nie zorientował, a Dean opracował strategię czytania wtedy, gdy jego brat był dostatecznie zajęty, by nie wparować bez pukania do jego pokoju i wyśmiać jego nowe hobby, jego mała biblioteczka zaczęła rosnąć. Teraz znajdowało się w niej wszystko, od Agathy Christie po Salingera czy Vonneguta.

Dean nasłuchiwał przez chwilę, by upewnić się, że Sam poszedł do siebie, po czym otworzył skrytkę i sięgnął po najnowszą powieść Stephena Kinga.

Teraz Dean Winchester czyta książki.


End file.
